1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, system, and a method of estimating a spectrum of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
The color, state, or properties of an object may be obtained through evaluating spectral information of the object. While a continuous spectrum of the object may be estimated using the Weiner estimation method, estimating a line spectrum of the object has been difficult.